fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops Monster
|mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 343 |anime debut=Episode 228 |japanese voice= |english voice=Tyler Walker |image gallery=yes }} The Cyclops Monster was an unnamed organism that served as a companion to the Succubus Eye members. Appearance The large creature has a peculiar appearance, sporting traits from various animals such as birds' wings, a rat's tail, a pair of antennae and two claws for feet. It has a round head with only one large eye that covers most of it and its mouth has two sets of sharp teeth. Its body is covered entirely, except for its claws, by purple feathers that vary in intensity in the upper and lower areas. Synopsis Sun Village arc In the mountains around the Sun Village, the Cyclops Monster carries Minerva Orland and Doriate on its back while hearing the new visitors to the village, Team Natsu and three Treasure Hunters from Sylph Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 16-17 As fights spark around the village, the Cyclops Monster patrols the skies, much to Happy's and Carla's concern.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 5 When Doriate falls by the hands of Gray Fullbuster, the Cyclops Monster takes action, increases its size exponentially and then proceeds to eat Doriate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 16-17 With its now giant body, the Cyclops Monster pursues Gray, Happy and Carla until they arrive at the location of the Eternal Flame and where they find Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Page 6 Natsu and Gray exchange targets and the Fire Dragon Slayer deals a fire-imbued kick against the Cyclops Monster's eye, but only manages to push it away. The creature quickly spreads its wings and rushes, full-speed, at Natsu, pinning him down with its talon and then swiftly kicking him into the air. Natsu attacks the creature again by swinging both his fists, enveloped in flames, down onto the creature's eye, forcing the creature to fall from the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 9-14 The creature quickly returns to the air and spins its body, sending Natsu spiraling off of it, and then swings its tail. Natsu is hit in the abdomen but he takes the chance and grabs the tail to throw the creature down towards the ground. As the Cyclops Monster falls, however, it fires a laser from its eye which strikes Natsu and continues cutting through everything it comes in contact with. With the laser about to hit the Giants, Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Roar, both hitting the creature and causing the laser to redirect. Natsu then leaps backwards to get momentum from nearby Giants' head and his the creature with a headbutt. Natsu then quickly uses Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to blow the Cyclops Monster to the ground, landing it right in the altar, and then strikes it down with a barrage of flames before finishing it with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Pages 5-17 Magic & Abilities Eye Beam: The Cyclops Monster is capable of firing a large laser from its eye. Said laser is powerful enough to break the ground and destroy anything it touches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Pages 8-9 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Cyclops Monster References Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Magical Creatures